Lucy (Elfen Lied)
"Aren't we all monsters on the inside?"-Lucy Kaede (Better known as Lucy or Nyu) is the Main Protagonist of the Anime Series Elfen Lied. She is the Queen of the Diclonae and (Supposedly) the most powerful being in her universe. She has also moved from being a villain to an antihero and even saving the world from an evil organization similar to H.I.V.E./Cracking the Earth's tectonic plates, which supposedly killed her in the process. As well as the inspiration for one of my OCs XD Battle Record (On this wiki) Spoilers: 3 Wins, 0 Losses, 0 Draws. Battles * [[Alex Mercer, Ken Kaneki, and Lucy vs Dark Samus|'Alex Mercer, Ken Kaneki, and Lucy vs Dark Samus']] (Collab) (Completed) * [[Darth Maul vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)|'Darth Maul vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)']]' '(Completed by BloodyBloodwork365) * Crossover RP (Supercollab) * [[Ravus vs Lucy|'Ravus vs Lucy']]' '(Completed by BloodyBloodwork365) Possible Opponents * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Bloodwork (The Flash) * Charlotte Nechita (Reaper) * Deoxys (Pokemon) * Deathstroke (Arrow) * Eternatus (Pokemon) * Grodd (The Flash) * Ian (Haunted House) * John Wick * Killmonger (Marvel) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Mesogog (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) * Necrozma (Pokemon) * Omnicronus-Nebiru (Reaper) * Pyro Scarlet (Reaper) * Prometheus (Arrow) * Quadraxis (Metroid Prime) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) * Ultron (Marvel) * Vrak (Power Rangers: Megaforce/Power Rangers: Super Megaforce) * X-Ray (Reaper) History Kaede was born to an abusive father who disowned her almost immediately. Her mother spent years searching for her, only for her to have been found by an orphanage earlier. Kaede was constantly bullied by most of the other kids and called 'Ox' (Which I still think is redundant and makes no sense). Kaede did have a few friends, but she would lose them as her treatment became worse and worse. Eventually, a girl from the orphanage (Who had been pretending to be Kaede's friend) told three particularly psychotic kids about Kaede having a puppy. Whether or not the girl regretted it is up in the air. (You all know what happened next) Kaede would be captured by an evil organization and experimented on. It was here where she was first called Lucy. Lucy had also developed Nyu a while back in response to all her trauma. Lucy eventually escaped, only for a sniper to shoot her in the head, strengthening Nyu's presence. Lucy would go on to defeat multiple villains as well as (Aforementioned) save/destroy the world, in doing so sacrificing her own life. Bio Name: Kaede. Personalities: Lucy, Nyu, 'DNA Voice'. Allies: Kouta, Aiko, 'Jack Spaniels Junior'. Enemies: Mariko, Nana, Anna, Bando, the organization, pretty much everyone. Likes: (As Lucy) Mutilating her problems, insulting her enemies. (As Nyu) Making friends, pretending to be a Pokemon. (As DNA Voice) Blowing stuff up for the heck of it, causing global extinction. Dislikes: (As Lucy) Being called 'Ox' (Understandable), mercy. (As Nyu) Violence, being attacked. (DNA Voice) Peace, Humanity. Physical Description: Fuchsia-Pink hair, Red eyes, pale skin, usually wears a pink and black goth dress. Powers and Abilities An Accelerated Healing Factor. Weaponry Adaptability. Vectors: * Low Frequencies can rupture blood vessels to inject the Diclonius Virus and touch intangible things like lightning or souls. * Medium Frequencies can lift heavy objects, be used a shields or just be blunt force weapons Dark Gaia style. * High Frequencies can cut through bio-material and metal with ease. * Extreme Frequencies dramatically increase the Vectors' speed, strength and range, as well as making them visible to the naked eye (They usually aren't) * In the Anime, sprout from her back. In the Manga, sprout from her head. (I think she can choose) * Can heal others. * Are a Mind-Based ability. (ex. Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, etc.) * Can move at Mach 573 and deliver a force of 300 exatons of TNT. * Can infect human beings with the Diclonius Virus. Heightened Senses. Superhuman Physicality. Weapons and Armor Pretty much anything she finds on the battlefield (Basically Frank West style). Weaknesses Lucy, Nyu and DNA Voice are constantly vying for control over the body. (DNA Voice sucks at it and can only take over when the other two are unconscious) Diclonae can have their Vectors nullified if struck in the forehead, broken from concentration or have one of their horns broken off. Lucy melts if she uses the Extreme Frequency for too long. Confession I don't watch Elfen Lied but I do watch Carnage vs Lucy to see Carnage get beat up as well as now read any Lucy fights I can find to learn more. (Basically feel free to add info that I left out that isn't SUPER gory/pornographic, which is ''N O T ''allowed on this wiki anyways) Category:Inhuman Characters Category:Mutants Category:Antiheroes Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Diseased Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Elfen Lied Characters Category:Split Personality Category:Telekinetic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:What If Characters Category:What If Fighters Category:Tentacle Users Category:Characters with an Accelerated Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Characters that died once Category:Diclonius Characters Category:Royal Characters